battle of the bands
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Due to some circumstances... the mews and the aliens team up and create a band for the comition at school, but kish is going to be the lead singer with ichigo, can she handle that? and will masaya?
1. Chapter 1

I made this story (or it's idea anyways) 'cause I like the song I use, and I have battle of the bands at my school… which can be fun! 'course me and my friends have never won… but we're air band anyways, besides, it's fun! Umm… better start the story! Oh wait one chapter specific disclaimer, (normally I do disclaimers at the end…) I don't own S & M, Airplanes, or club's a hotel room (or whatever that's called…)

**************************************=~.*=

**Narrator's POV**

"Hmm… battle of the bands eh?" said the redhead examining one of the many colourful fliers that was on the wall.

"I should get the rest of the mews to form a band with me!" she exclaimed, she took one of the hand-outs and raced down the hall, it was after school, and she would have to be quick before she had to go to her after school job at café mew. She finally caught up to her 'boyfriend' on the way to Kendo practice

"Aoyama-kun, look at this… will you join a band with me for it?" Ichigo asked presenting him with the flyer, he didn't even look at it before he answered

"I'm sorry Ichigo-chan, I can't I'm too busy with kendo, and my studies."

"Oh" she replied disheartened, "Well, I guess we don't need a guy singer, or I could find another…"

"I'm really sorry!" the boy told her one more time

"No, it's okay Aoyama-kun" she told him

"You know you can call me Masaya?" he said trying to lower the barrier

"Thanks, anyways I've got to go to work Masaya-kun!" she flashed him a smile and ran off to work.

**Ichigo's POV**

I got to work only five minutes late, but by the look Ryou gave me, I knew I was in for it.

"Let me explain!" I begged

"Well, you better have a real good explanation." He demanded angrily, I handed him the paper I had been clutching to

"Battle of the bands?" he said confused

"Yeah, I thought us mews could form a band for it, and I wanted to ask Masaya-kun to see if he wanted to join, but he said no, and then I got here late and…" I trailed off acutely aware of how childish I sounded

"Ichigo just shut up and get to work" he told me dryly

"Yes boss!" I said, I ran into the girls change room and changed into my maid outfit, making sure my bow was tied just right I ran back out.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I announced

"Ichigo, you're on dish-duty"

"Okay!" I answered, I took out my Ipod and turned it on, I put one ear bud in and then went to ferry dishes.

"Damn, come here and get it, don't make me beg for you. I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do…"

"Do what?" asked pudding

"Ack! Pudding, don't scare me like that, I'm just singing along to my music!" I told her

"What song?" she asked balancing on her ball

"It was the club hotel room one, but it's over and airplanes by b.o.b just came on so yeah, anyways Pudd, don't you have to get to work?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" she rolled away performing with her antics, and I returned to singing along and bringing dishes back and forth.

"can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars…" I picked up a plate of peach pie from the counter and brought it over to table 7, then I looked around for dirty dishes to bring back.

"I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it… I don't care I love the smell of it, sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips are just like me…"

"ICHIGO!" called Ryou _'what could he want?' _I wondered still singing along quietly

"What?"

"Shut up! Just work, really you don't need to be singing, besides, it is irritating!"

"gee, thanks… whatever I'll stop" I stayed silent as I finished the last of my hours.

Finally it was closing time,

"Hey girls, will you guys form a band with me?" I asked

"For what?" asked lettuce

"For this!" I put the flyer down on the table, they scanned over it

"Battle of the bands? That sounds fun! I'll join Ichigo-sama!" said pudding happily

"I guess, I'll give it a go…" said lettuce shyly

"I'm not going to join your band" said Zakuro simply

"Why not?" I asked surprised

"You guys would rely on me too much, so I'll help, but I won't do any instruments, or singing… Deal?" she said

"Uhh… okay"

"That sounds like a lot of work, um… I'll give you guys tea or something…" offered mint

"Okay, so we got pudding lettuce and me…"

"I know how to drum!" said pudding

"And I can do the keyboard or piano, depending on what's there of course" said Lettuce

"Alright then!"

"Seems like you guys are short a few members" came the familiar teasing voice, the three aliens teleported in, I took out my pendant along with the other mews

"Chill, we're only here to join your measly band hag" stated tart raising his hands

"Why would you want to join the band?" asked Mint suspiciously

"We want to learn more about earth, and this battle thing sounds fun"

"How do we know it's not some sort of trap?" I asked eye narrowed

"Relax Kitty~Cat, we really just want to join you, so how about up until and including the time of the performance we are truced, we won't attack you, and you won't attack us?" proffered Kish

"Kish! We can't lay aside all of our disputes for two months just so we can play in their band!" scolded Pai, well if Pai thought it was a stupid thing to do…

"Fine, okay Kish, we'll do it" the other mews looked at me horrified

"Ichigo, you can't just agree to it like that!"

"Why not?" I asked

"Well, it's hasty, and hasty decisions lead to trouble!" they said

"You people worry too much." I snapped at them

"Fine, but if you regret it later, it's all your fault!" they told me

"Fine!" I told them back, then I turned to the Cyniclons "What can you guys do?"

"We know how to play the guitar" claimed the two younger aliens

"I can do the tech stuff" said Pai

"Then it's settled!"

"Not really, Ichigo, we need to decide who singing." Said lettuce

"Meh? Don't worry about it, it'll work out ~Nya!" I brushed off, happy to have things my way for a while.

"Alright then…" the shy girl backed off, I smiled happily, then gasped

"Oh! Wait, I have a ton of math homework!" I remembered "Guys I've really got to go home! How about we all meet here again after work?" I said already rushing into the back room beginning to untie my outfit, when I realized, there were boys there, so I stopped and waited till I was completely in the back change room.

I changed quickly and was soon leaving the café in my school uniform, still listening to my Ipod… I walked down the park pathways listening to music, when a new song began to play, _'this is what you get when you let multiple friends choose your ipod music…'_ I thought, but the song wasn't bad, and I found myself singing along to the chorus (**A/n holy shit this song just came on the radio! O.o)**

"Boy I think about every night and day, I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love, I wouldn't want to have it any other way, I'm addicted and I just can't get enough" I heard a male voice singing the guy part of the song, but who was it?

"i just can't get enough,

i just can't get enough,

i just can't get enough,

i just cant get enough.

Honey got a sexy all steamin  
She givin hotness a new meanin  
Perfection mama you gleamin  
Inception you got a brother dreamin dreamin  
Damn baby I'm a demon  
I'm trynna holler at you, I'm screamin  
Let me love you down this evenin"

"Love you love you ya you know you are my demon" I sang quickly, I heard the boy chuckle, but I still didn't see him, obviously he was on the other side of the greenery from me, I wish I knew who it was!

"Girl we could form a team and  
I could be the king you could be the queen and  
My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin  
"I love you long time so you know the meanin" i cut in  
Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out  
You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud  
And I just can't get enough" He obviously knew the lyrics well, but I didn't...

"Boy I think about every night and day, I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love, I wouldn't want to have any other way, I'm addicted and I just can get enough" this time I didn't get a reply, but that was probably because I was back on to the main streets out of the forest.

When I had finally gotten home, I tried doing my math, but I ended up falling asleep…

The next day was a Saturday, so I didn't have to go to school… which was good as I had done barely anything on my homework… but I still had to go to the café, and I had already slept in till ten, so I would have to get there fairly quickly to make it for ten thirty…

I wasn't late, that was as much a surprise to Ryou and the others as it was to me… I quickly changed and got ready

"Ichigo, your door duty" said Ryou

"okay" I said, then I unlocked the front doors and put up the 'open' sign.

The day was fairly busy, but things seemed to fly by for me, and almost too quickly our work was done. We sat around a table, each with our own treat thanks to Keiichiro, I sipped on my float waiting, and finally the aliens came in, that's when pudding jumped up with an announcement

"Ichigo and Kish are going to be the singers!"

*****************************************=~.*=

Cliffy! But you probably saw that coming… the reason 'can't get enough' isn't on the top special disclaimer is because I'm using it next chapter and such, so it would be better to add it in my end disclaimer. Anyways, please review! Your thoughts are always welcome, unless you're the cyber stalk-flamer 'some helpful tips', if your that person, then leave me alone! Anyways, to the good people REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

I found out the artist of Club's hotel room, its Geoff Dalton feat. Mark (something). Anyways hehe ya, sorry for talking a while to post, but I had spring break so it didn't matter how fast I typed, 'cause you'd still only get it now. Anyways enjoy, oh yeah, and I'm going to need some help from you lovely readers who review, more info on that at the end author speak thing!

***********************************************=~.*=

**Ichigo's POV**

I nearly spit my pop out at this little announcement

"WHAT!" Kish and I exclaimed at the same time

"You both have to be the singers together! Na no da! You were so good in the park yesterday that it has to be decided.

"Pudding, none of us know what you're talking about, could please explain?" asked lettuce, the little yellow mew beamed

"Of course! You guys haven't seen it! Wait here!" with that she ran off into the back change rooms, she came back holding a digital camera, she switched to playback mode and selected a video, she hit play.

**Video**

Pudding was in a tree looking down at Ichigo who was listening to her Ipod and singing along, as soon as she started singing the first verse another voice started singing the main part of the sing, the camera swung over and showed Kish, boredly deciding to sing along, but as the two got more into the song, their voices strengthened and they sounded really good together, it then showed pudding fumbling to turn the camera off.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Pudding, why were you stalking me?" I asked

"I wasn't stalking you, I was going to perform in the park when I heard you singing, and so I recorded it, is that so bad?" she asked

"Not really, but you should tell people when your going to film them alright?" I told her

"Alright" she agreed smiling childishly

Suddenly Zakuro spoke up "But you know… she is right"

"Right about what?" asked tart fiddling with his bow

"She'd right about how Kish and Ichigo should be the lead singers

"I hate to agree, but yeah" said Mint, taking a sip of her tea, which smelt very cinnamon-y

"You guys do you lovely" said lettuce shyly. I stared open-mouthed they wanted me to be lead singer… with Kish, my personal alien stalker-innocence stealer. They have got to be joking

"Your all kidding right? I mean you want ME to sing with HIM" I said incredulously, they nodded

"It would give us the best chances at winning since Zakuro, who is a professionally singer, won't be the performer"

"So it _is _decided then! Kish-san and Ichigo-chan will be our singers!" Exclaimed Pudding happily

"What song should we do?" asked Kish

"But-" I started, people ignored me

"Oh I know, a _love _song" Said mint grinning evilly towards me

"No! I-" still ignored…

"Yes that's a great idea, but which song?" asked lettuce

"Guys!" still they didn't listen to me, instead they began to talk about other things, I grabbed onto Kish's ribbon, and yanked him towards me

"Aren't you going to stop them!" I hissed

He shrugged impassively "No, I actually like this arrangement"

"Oh how about-"

"LISTEN TO ME ALL OF YOU!" I screamed, everyone turned and faced me

"I do not want to sing a love song with Kish!" I said

"Well, what kind of song do you want?"

"I don't want to sing with Kish at all!"

Mint put down her tea cup and stood, she walked towards me "Look you are just going to have to live with this, you are the one who wanted to do this battle of the bands thing in the first place, and now that we all agreed to you're trying to chicken out because you have to go out of your comfort zone? Well you know what, just suck it up you big baby!" I glared at her, my ears and tail had popped out a while ago, and my tail was wrapped around my leg, while my ears were flat on my head in anger. Mint turned back and faced everyone

"I bet she couldn't even sing well anyways, so why don't we just let her baby out" she didn't think I had it in me? Well she had another thing coming, I wanted to hit her head, but I didn't instead I spoke

"Fine prick, I'll sing and I'll be the reason why we'll win!" she smiled smugly

"Fine, I'm waiting forward to it… if you can actually manage it, lil'Cat" she sat down again and resumed drinking her tea, everyone else except for me was standing there dumbstruck.

"So are we going to pick a song or what?" I asked irritably, pudding grinned

"YES! Na no da!"

Everyone had a song or two that they wanted to pick, in the end we wrote all of our nominations down on slips of paper, put them in a hat, and pull one out. The songs that we had selected were:

"Just can't get enough" by the Black Eyed Peas,

"Backseat" by New boys featuring Dev,

"Hot mess" by Cromeo (or Kromeo, what ever pronounced chrome-ee-O),

"All of the lights" By Kanyay featuring Riahna (sorry of Kanyay spelt wrong!),

"E.T" by Katie Perry the version that featured Kanyay- that way there would be a guy part,

"Stereo Love" by Edward Maya featuring Mia Martina,

"I need a doctor" By Drake featuring Emenem (M+M?),

"On the floor" Jennifer Lopez featuring Pit-bull,

and "I'm coming home" by Diddy Dirty Money, there were a few songs that were guy only, or girl only, but they were thrown in there too there was,

"Set you free" By Keisha Chantaye (not Keshia, Keisha pronounced key-sha, and her last name is pronounced shawn-tay),

"What the hell" by Avril Lagveign (name wrong? Sorry if so),

"Written in the stars" By Tiny Tempa,

"Calling your name" by Destanique (again sorry of bad spelling),

and lastly "Fire" By Sunlovers featuring Rosette. At least I think that was all of the songs there may have been a few more but I was almost overwhelm as it was. Zakuro offered to be the one to pull out the name, we all agreed, then dumped the paper into a hat, we shook it up then let her take one out… the one she choose was…

************************************************=o.~=

**People I NEED your help…** okay note how I listed a crapload of songs? Weeeellllllllll I personally can't pick just one song, though I really like 'just can't get enough' cuz that was my original choice, and 'backseat' because the music is soo good . ! anyways what I desperately need from you amazing peoples, is your personal choice, you can pick one or two, you don't have to buuuttt… I would really love it if you could in your review say your fav… PLEASE! Please please please please!... ….. … thank you those who did! Oh and I plan on putting as many of these songs onto my homepage/website, as videos, there won't be any real video footage, just anime or microsoft paint pics, but the idea is to let you hear the song if you don't know it, 'course you could go to youtube too, but whatever this is just an option. The vids for 'just can't get enough' and 'backseat' might take a while to get posted though 'cause I kinda want to make them better, so I'll need a few days to collect pics, and edit, and stuff. Anyways yeah just remembered to tell you, now I have to finish writing the third chapter for 'captivity' so bye!


	3. sorry for shortness  c u all next yr

**YO, ya my web site's a bust, never mind about it, anyways, I've come down to the last two contestant songs, but that's the dilemma, there is two songs and one competition, unless maybe I did… Nvm, that wouldn't work. Soo, for now, well, you'll see what's going on, but until I get a solid third vote for either of the songs, I could have a hard time writing this, notice the delay in writing this? Yeah that's 'cause I was waiting for another vote… enjoy, and sorry for the delays! Well, I finally got another vote (not this last sentence is added a day later tan the original, oh well I'll work with things! YAY) BTW this is my final post before the summer**

**Ichigo's POV**

"Just can't get enough, _and _E.T" Zakuro paused, then continued "Who put two songs on one paper?" everyone shrugged and looked normal

"Well, we can't just do two songs!" I exclaimed

"You could pull again" suggested Mint, but Zakuro shook her head

"No, this is sufficient, we will practice on these two pieces, and then we will see which one we are better at"

"Why do _you_ get to choose what we do!" I demanded

"Because I'm funding you guys." She said, I just barely caught myself from hissing, but Kish cut in

"I think we should do E.T 'cause we're aliens right?" Zakuro nodded

"Oh sure, you listen to the perverted space alien!" I shouted

"I do" she replied, gawd was she ever pissing me off.

Then a Chimera animal came up from the basement.

"What's with that?"

"Oh no! what about Keiichiro, and Ryou!"

"OH MY GOD!" there was blood all over.

**Okay yeah sorry for it short but I have to go. Have a great summer! Will work hard on this over it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm not sure when this'll get posted, but it was written on July 18, 2011. Anyway I hope this chapter turns out good for you all, and thank you for following it even though it's been kinda choppy…**

**Ichigo's POV**

"I thought we were truced!" Snarled Zakuro calmly and angrily, she transformed

"We are. This is not our chimera" Pai said equally coolly pulling out his fan-like weapon

"Who else could make a chimera?" I asked with suspicion, pulling out my weapon already transformed

"We're not the only aliens out there" Exclaimed Kish dragon blades summoned

"Alright! Let's fight it!" Cheered Pudding leaping up into a flip, landing as mew Pudding

"I'm with you! We have to kill this thing!" Supported Tart flying up click-clacks in hand

"I'm going to go past it and try to see if Ryou and Keiichiro are okay" said Lettuce transformed and determined

"Meh, with all of you doing things, I think I'll be fine staying here and drinking my tea" commented Mint

"MINT!" We all shouted

"Fine, fine" she said getting up unrushed

"It's time to show this guy a little justice, Mew style!" I shouted leaping into the air holding up my bell

"Don't forget us! We're gonna put it back into place!" Tart exclaimed

"Ribbon, Strawberry bell!" I exclaimed aligning the bell with the sunlight from the window readying my attack

"Raitei Shôrai!" Shouted Pai with authority swiping his Tengu fan releasing harsh lightning (**A/n Raitei Shôrai means Thunder Emperor Invitation**)

"Ribbon, Mint Echo!" Mint said coldly raising her bow and notching an arrow

"Fûka!" Tart cried, wind flew from his weapon knocking the chimera away from the basement entrance so lettuce could get past (**A/n Fûka means Wind's Splendor)**

"Ribbon, Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding exclaimed shaking her tambourine

"Kashin!" Kish called, slicing with his dragon blades, leaving flames burning on and around the chimera (**A/n Kashin means Fire God**)

The chimera screeched and slashed at us, and even though it was weak from the attacks it managed to hit Pudding

"Ribbon, Zakuro's Pure!" Zakuro said angrily, she swung her whip around and it wrapped around the creature, she pulled it tighter and tighter until light burst from it and it divided back into the alien predasite and animal it had been created out of.

"Pudding-chan!" Tart shouted, he flew over to her immediately, and checked for her pulse, after a moment or two he sighed in relief then announced

"She's alive" Pudding stirred slightly, her eyes opened, then she moaned and lapsed back into comatose, her transformation ended.

"What happened to Pudding?" Asked Lettuce coming back up the stairs from the basement, supporting Keiichiro with Ryou

"The chimera hit her hard" Mint explained

"What about Keiichiro?" I asked in concern

"When the Chimera appeared he tried to fight it off, but it slashed at him and hit him hard" Ryou said.

"We need to get them both to the hospital right away!" I exclaimed

"No shit Sherlock! But how, we have no means of quick transportation and the hospitals in the next district!" Snapped Ryou

"Hey, hey calm down, and stop getting mad at my Kitty~Cat. We can get to places quick, remember?" Kish said, with suppressed anger, then he turned to Tart "Come on, grab your girlfriend, and let's go"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Tart exclaimed hotly, blushing

"Uh-huh, sure, anyway, Pai help me with this guy." He instructed taking Keiichiro from Ryou and lettuce.

A Few hours later we found out that Pudding had broken her arm, and Keiichiro had broken his leg and his collar bone. This was bad. Keiichiro was the café's only chef, and Pudding was our drummer.

We hadn't even started practice and we were already in trouble.

"Nee-san?" Pudding asked as I was about to leave her house from dropping her off from the hospital, I stopped and turned around

"Yeah Pudd?"

"Make sure you guys practice, even if I'm not there for a while, don't worry, I'll practice one-handed at home." She told me

"Alright Pudd, if you think you can do it, then I'll believe in you, and I'll make sure we practice real good okay? Just make sure you get better, and if you ever need any help just call" Pudding gave me a nod and yawned, I smiled and left to get back to the café, it was six thirty, my curfew was for seven thirty so I had another hour before I had to be home.

"Hey guys" I said, entering the café

"What are we going to do now?" Asked lettuce

"We practice" I told her and the others "I promised Pudding that we would still practice"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Tart said

"Yeah, we can't give up from a minor set back." Kish added

"Alright, so E.T it starts out with the male part, Kish, I printed off a few copies of the lyrics, here" I passed him a page with the words for the first verse. He read it over quickly

"Okay, so what's the tune for it?"

"Um, hang on, Lettuce, can you play this?" I asked her handing her the sheet music for the keyboard, she looked it over

"Yes, I think I can get this, but it wont be perfect" Lettuce explained, then she got a focused look in her eyes as she put her hands on the keys, a rough, but good sound came from the piano,

"Sweet, okay so you can do it, Tart, do you want to try with your guitar?" I asked, he nodded, I passed him his music, and he strummed the cords a couple times before attempting to play, but his focus was else where and it turned out less than good, he threw down his instrument in frustration

"We just can't do this without Pudding, she's our drummer, and she's the one who makes this thing fun anyways!" he exclaimed, then he teleported away.

"Please, try to excuse him, he's just upset" explained Pai, then he left, Kish scooped up Tart's guitar along with his own

"We'll practice a bit at home, and we'll calm him down a bit, uh… see you guys tomorrow, I guess" he said awkwardly, then he left

"Soo…" I trailed off

"Ichigo, why don't you just work on your first verse for a bit, just give it a single run through, Lettuce, start from the beginning." Zakuro instructed, I nodded, and picked up my copy of the lyrics

"You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?

Your touch, magnetizing, feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing.

You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA, they don't understand you. You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes and let me go into the light.

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your loving. Fill me with your poison, take me, t-t-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.

You, you're alien, your touch so far away. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial." I gasped for air at the end of the verse

"Not bad, but needs a lot of work" Commented Zakuro

"I guess it's time to head home for now" Lettuce said

"Yeah, okay, that's cool with me" I said, not angered by Zakuro, only because she was a professional singer.

By the time I got home, I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**I didn't really have the lyrics with me, so I had to make do with a crappy recording that I had of the song, and it didn't start from the beginning, hence the blow-up with tart, and the boys' leaving. I hope it was good enough, because I've taken the trip to the fanfician domain of Writer's Block… I have a somewhat random question to ask, what are your top three (if you can't pick one) favorite anime/manga? Please tell me with your review, if you feel like it. (^.^)**


	5. MEMO

Hey everyone, Sorry about the lack of updates, I am working on it, however, recently something happened to me that caused me to lose all my data. …My computer was stolen (I'm writing this from a public computer) so that's why. I was almost done several different chapters for several different stories, but now I'm going to have to re-write them, please be patient with me!

Thank you ~ Ambercatlucky2


End file.
